1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and devices for testing, and more particularly to methods and devices for testing an optical fiber.
2. Technical Background
A conventional optical fiber is known to include one or more optical fiber segments in a wide variety of applications. For example, it is known to include segments between a central office and an end user. For instance, the optical fiber is known to include a feeder optical fiber segment extending between the central office and a distribution point. The optical fiber is also known to include a drop cable segment extending between the distribution point and an end user. The distribution point is further known to include a fiber splitter connecting the feeder optical fiber segment to the drop cable segment to transmit a signal from the central office to the end user. In such an arrangement, the first end of the optical fiber is typically located at the central office while the second end of the optical fiber is typically provided at an end user location. An Optical Time Domain Reflectometer (OTDR) is frequently used at one end of the optical fiber to help determine if an optical signal can be effectively transmitted to the other end of the optical fiber. However, current methods typically involve using the OTDR to identify an event by monitoring light beam reflections of 4% or less. Reflections of 4% or less result from naturally occurring events such as a broken portion of the fiber, a cleaved or polished end of the fiber, and/or other naturally occurring events from the fiber. Only monitoring for natural events from one end of the optical fiber can have disadvantages. For example, a naturally occurring event may be mistakenly identified as the other end of the optical fiber. In another example, in an effort to diagnose a potential problem, another test is commonly performed at the other end of the optical fiber.